Some Sort of Twisted Nightmare
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: 12:14 on June 9th, 2010 Sofia Elisabeth Fabray was born. At 12:17 her mother held her for the first time. At 12:39, Quinn Fabray held her baby girl for the last time. 1:11 and Puck sat down, wanting to have all this just be some sort of twisted nightmare


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Glee_ characters.

**

* * *

Some Sort of Twisted Nightmare

* * *

**On June 8th, 2010 at 9:46 PM Quinn Fabray checked into the hospital, her eyes wild and afraid. At 12:14 on June 9th, 2010 Sofia Elisabeth Fabray was born. At 12:17 her mother held her for the first time. At 12:23 Mr. and Mrs. Mendlson got the call from the doctor. At 12:39, Quinn Fabray held her baby girl for the last time. At 12:41 Mrs. Mendlson held her baby girl for the first time. At 12:52 Quinn Fabray cried herself to sleep for the first time since Finn left her.

1:00 AM on June 9th and Puck was pushing seventy miles per hour, going down Elm Street as if his life depended on it. He'd gotten the call from Brittany of all people. Quinn had listed Brittany's number as her emergency contact and was therefore informed the minute Quinn checked into Lima Memorial Hospital. Although, thanks to the brilliance that is Brittany, he hadn't gotten the message until 12:55. He skidded up against the sidewalk and pulled out the key and dashed inside the hospital, only one thought on his mind: getting to Quinn and the baby. 1:07 and, after being sent about six different ways, he reached room 138.

He flung the door open with seemingly inhuman strength and stepped into the room. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and began to fumble around, his heart racing as the light splayed over the recognizable, albeit mussed, hair of Quinn Fabray. He stumbled his way over to her bed and sat on the edge of it, bringing a hand to her cheek as he brushed an astray hair away from her face. He kissed her forehead and her eyes slowly fluttered open. However, once she saw who visited her, she immediately wished she had never opened them.

"Puck-" she hissed as she sat up.

"Mornin', MILF." he greeted, sounding as if he'd talked to her every day.

"So _not _funny. Why _are_ you here?" she continued, anger filling her voice.

"Well, it usually works like this: a pregnant lady goes into labor, the father is notified, he rushes to her side within half an hour, she pops out the kid and he gets a broken hand. Although, you made it a bit harder for me since you put Brittany as your emergency contact. I mean, she seems like a nice person, but she can barely read. I mean, do you seriously want her to be making any life-or-death decisions for you?" he continued rambling, something he only does when he's nervous or in the middle of a drunken rant. Quinn stifled a laugh and quickly covered her mouth, she's supposed to be mad at Puck, not laughing at his jokes.

"So where's the little squirt anyways?" he asked, looking around as if she were going to pop up from under the covers or behind the potted plant. As fast as she had begun to laugh, Quinns' heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach.

"She's not here." she said as coolly as possible.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that they take them to that nursery place thing. What's her name? I can look for her and get them to let us have her for the morning." he continued, completely oblivious to the true meaning of her words.

"You don't get it, Puckerman. She's gone." she said coldly, whipping her head so her her hazel eyes were mere inches away from his. His eyes flicked from momentary sadness to intense anger. He abruptly stood up and moved to the door.

"You know what Quinn? Of all the bitchy things you've ever done, this is by far the worst. I mean, really Fabray? Not even letting a father see his own fucking daughter. I don't even know where she fucking is. Hell, I don't even know her fucking name!" he growled as he opened the door, fully prepared to slam it on his way out.

"Sofia. That's her name. Sofia Elisabeth Fabray." she whispered, so quietly that he would've missed it if not for the fact that it was dead silent on this floor of the hospital. He gave her a final parting glance and slammed the door shut. He was dizzy, felt like he was going to puke, and all he wanted to do was get out of that godforsaken hospital. 1:11 and Noah Puckerman sat down, his back leaning against the door labeled _138_, and held his head in his hands, wanting just to disappear and have this all be some sort of twisted nightmare.

1:08 and Sofia was being cradled in her brand-new pastel pink nursery room by her mother. 8:00 on June 9th of 2010 and Sofia Elisabeth Fabray legally became Emily Harper Mendlson.

* * *

Author's Note: I've been working on this for a day or so and I hope you liked it, no matter how completely depressing it was. I'd love your feedback on it! Oh, and by the way, I was listening to the song _Possibility_ by Lyyke Li so that's probably why it took such a depressing turn. Also, I'm not sure if I should change the category because I'm not sure really where it belongs. **For future notice, if you read any of my other stories that are currently in-progress, you should definitely sign up for the story alert because my updates are completely sporadic.**


End file.
